piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlett
Scarlett was a woman who resided in a house''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) in Tortuga during the Age of Piracy. She and Giselle were believed to be prostitutes. Scarlett had bright red hair and was typically seen wearing a red dress with an excessive amount of blush on her face. Biography Jack Sparrow and Scarlett in Tortuga.]] Scarlett had a history with Jack Sparrow, but developed animosity towards him that manifested itself in a slap to the face upon seeing Jack again in Tortuga. Jack commented that he hadn't deserved the slap, though one from Giselle moments later was, as he believed, more justified.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl with Giselle and Scarlett in Tortuga.]]Despite the divide between them, Scarlett and Giselle were often seen in each others' company in Tortuga, and were both approached by William Turner a year later, during the latter's search for Sparrow, though Scarlett claimed Jack had not been seen for over a month.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Jack was ultimately reunited with Scarlett following his rescue from Davy Jones' Locker and end of the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, and was again greeted with a slap after admitting he loved neither Scarlett nor Giselle. Joshamee Gibbs departed with Scarlett and Giselle as Jack set off on his quest to find the Fountain of Youth.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Her further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *Scarlett was portrayed by Lauren Maher in The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest, At World's End, and Wedlocked. Nika Futterman provided the voice in The Legend of Jack Sparrow. *Scarlett was based on the redheaded wench in the Auction scene of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' attraction, commonly referred to as the "Redhead". When she was adapted into the Pirates films, the character was given the name "Scarlett" because of her red hair.Wordplay Forums: Re: Just a small question for T. and T. *Scarlett, along with Giselle, was originally supposed to just have an unspeaking part in The Curse of the Black Pearl. However, someone noticed that both Lauren Maher and Vanessa Branch were quite capable actresses, so Scarlett and Giselle ended up having speaking parts in the film and its sequels.As a creative renaissance man, writer-director James Ward Byrkit brings ‘RANGO’ and ‘PIRATES’ film to your screen at The Washington Post *In the ''Dead Man's Chest'' junior novelization, Scarlett is actually the wench who slaps Will Turner at Tortuga as Giselle is absent. *In the original script draft for Wedlocked, Giselle was to question Scarlett's status as a natural redhead by saying "The carpet doesn't match the drapes, if you know what I mean". However, that line was cut because it was deemed too racy. Appearances *''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide Notes and references de:Scarlett it:Scarlett Category:Inhabitants of Tortuga Category:Females Category:Prostitutes Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City